The present invention relates to bathing implements, and more particularly to a flower-like bathing implement that can be closely attached to the skin of the body, and smoothly rubbed against the skin of the body to remove dirt from the skin of the body effectively.
Various hall-like bathing implements for brushing the body have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 discloses a similar bathing implement. This design of bathing implement achieves a satisfactory cleaning effect. However, because the whole bathing implement is shaped like a bulky, soft ball, it is difficult to hold the bathing implement in hand when rubbing it over the skin of the body. There is known another kind of bathing implement formed by compressing an elastic tube of net, and then tying up the compressed elastic tube of net into two linked balls. When in use, one of the linked balls is for grasping by hand, and the other ball is for rubbing again the skin of the body. However, because the two balls are not so bulky and expand uniformly, it is difficult to closely attach one of the ball to the skin and positively rubbed against the skin of the body in controlled direction.